1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding mechanism for a treadmill, and more particularly, to a folding mechanism utilizing a worm gear to bring a treadmill's platform in a flat and in an inclined position for use. Furthermore, a locking element is employed to bring the treadmill's platform in a folded position for storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treadmill is an exercise device consisting of an endless belt on which a person can walk or jog in place. During the exercise session, the feet of the operator will receive reactive force created by a walking platform of the treadmill when they tread thereon.
A conventional treadmill in accordance with TW 91209853, 90207184, 89210559, 88206271, 88206270, 88206203, 88204238, etc., includes a main frame on which an electric control console is mounted. Two supporting arms are pivotably connected to both sides of a front end of a treadmill's platform. Meanwhile, the other end of both supporting arms is screwed on a pull rod for gearing with a worm.
In the aforementioned treadmill, a motor is employed to drive the worm in rotary motion. Meanwhile, the pull rod engaging with the worm undergoes a reciprocating motion to bring the treadmill's platform in an inclined position for use or to bring the platform in a folded position for storage. In use, the above-mentioned operation can be done in reverse, steps to unfold the treadmill's platform back to the operational position. Accordingly, the conventional treadmill applied the rotary motion to be converted into the telescopic motion for displacement.